A Deal With A Demon
" " is the third episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 17th of July, and is currently only available with Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "The YouTubers enter the Indian exhibit and face off against the bird man of legend, Garuda. He traded his soul for gold and soon the YouTubers will do the same. They are forced to make a deal with a demon goddess if they want to claim the next key." Episode Plot Fog appears outside of the Museum, and when Alex Wassabi goes out to investigate, the Garuda jumps out and grabs Alex by the neck. He then disappears and leaves a note behind him. The note says that the guests need to collect coins, and the two with the least amount of coins at the end of the process will be forced into the final challenge. The guests begin searching for the coins immediately as it is every man for themself. The guests go outside, and see the Garuda searching for something. Once it disappears, the guests enter the Indian Exhibit and start searching for any clues. They find a scroll which says they need to connect the water to a source of light. Alex suggests that everyone holds hands; 1 person then touches a light source, and the other touches the fountain. They're then told to pay the one who never fogets. Colleen Ballinger suggests to put the coin inside of an elephant they find around. Once they do, coins suddenly start falling from the sky. Someone must sacrifice 2 coins and throw them into the fountain. Bretman Rock throws two coins in, and a box opens. It says that the Garuda guards the next key, and to kill him, they have to retrieve his own two blades. One is hidden in hell, one in heaven. They split up in two groups, Alex, Bretman, Colleen, Rosanna Pansino and Joey Graceffa go to heaven, while DeStorm Power, Gabbie Hanna, Tana Mongeau and Timothy DeLaGhetto go to hell. The group in heaven must complete three trials to be given the first blade. In the first trial, the weakest person has to carry two buckets filled with water to Shiva and back. As she's the smallest, Alex suggest Rosanna carries the two buckets. She completes the trial, and lights 1 out of 3 candles on fire. The group in hell must give 1 coin to summon the Hindu Goddess Kali. Immediately, an argument breaks out, but Timothy gives the Goddess 1 coin after all. Kali then appears, and tells the guests that they have to complete a blood riddle, in which they have to place 6 objects in correct order from top to bottom. To begin they must sacrifice two coins, Gabbie and Tana decide to each give her 1, as they have the same amount. Then, a small door opens; which contains a bloody arm. Written on it is a riddle that the guests have to solve to correctly place all objects. Back at the group in heaven, 2 must hold a pose while standing on a sacred stump in order to complete trial 2. Joey and Alex decide to complete the task, and both stand on the stump for 30 seconds. They complete the task, and light candle 2 out of 3 on fire, only having 1 more trial before receiving the blade. Back at the other group, Gabbie manages to complete all 6 riddles correctly. A chest suddenly opens, and tells the group that to complete the trial and receive their respective blade, someone must die. To receive a special scroll, the person with the least amount of coins must give Kali 2 coins. DeStorm does so, and gets the scroll. Back at the heaven group, the Garuda suddenly appears and captures Bretman; taking half of his coins. In the last task, the group must arrange words in a specific order to retrieve their blade. Bretman returns, and the 5 of them each have to say 1 word in a specific order until the task finishes. They manage to complete the task, and earn their blade. They meet up with the other group, but see that they haven't retrieved their blade yet. Each guests get a scroll, and has to lead it out loud. Beginning with Alex, he has to give 2 coins to anyone. To solidify their alliance, he gives the coins to DeStorm. Timothy then has to take half of anyone's coins, and give them to someone that isn't him. He decides to take half of Colleen's coins, and evenly distrubute them among each player. Colleen then has to name 1 person she hates, and names DeStorm. She then has to give him 2 coins. Next up is DeStorm, and he has to take 3 coins from anyone. He takes 2 from Joey, and 1 from Colleen. Bretman is then next up, and he has to trade coin bags with the person to his right, which is DeStorm. Next up is Gabbie, who has to trade her coin bags with the person to her left, which is Joey. Joey then has to give someone half of his coins. He gives them to Colleen. Shortly after, Rosanna has to name her best friend. She names Joey, and takes 3 of his coins. Lastly is Tana, who can take 3 coins from anyone. She chooses Gabbie. DeStorm then opens the scroll he received, which tells him to take half of someones coins, or to take half of theirs. He jokingly takes half of Alex's coins, before exchanging his and Alex's bags. Colleen then reads her note, and she has to take one person's coins, and give them to a person of her choice. She takes all of DeStorm's coins, and gives them to Joey. As they're the ones with the least amount of coins, Timothy and DeStorm have to go into the challenge. In the challenge, the two of them have to make an offering of 4 gems to Vishnu. DeStorm and Timothy immediately begin searching for the gems, and DeStorm is able to find his 4 colored gems first, making Vishnu an offering. The Garuda then drags Timothy, throws him to the floor, and proceeds to bash his head in with his staff. DeStorm then gets the key, and Kali appears from thin air. She gives DeStorm the last blade, and DeStorm kills Garuda with the blades. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *Timothy DeLaGhetto as the Con Man. *DeStorm Power as the Enforcer. *Tana Mongeau as the Pin-Up Girl. *Gabbie Hanna as the Hollywood Star. *Colleen Ballinger as the Duchess. *Alex Wassabi as the Aviator. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. *Jack O'Connor as Mortimer. Guest Starring *Asher Deva as the Garuda. *Pooja Shah as Kali. Trivia *The episode's thumbnail was changed to include Bretman Rock, the Garuda, and Timothy DeLaGhetto, before being changed back.